pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yumipon
D Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! } : Welcome Template http://darwinia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome logo creation http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki Theme This is strange. I could turn it on, then you'll see the diffenence for sure. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I turned it on (I saw, you tryed to, but you didn't take the suitable one). You'd be able to see it from now on. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Divine equipment Did i helped youu with that equipment? edit it if something is wrong Ubo Bom I made an article of Ubo Bon. If it is wrong, erase it, ok? :) --Mogyuun 20:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC)MogyUun Wanted Pages. Why is it wanted to write about chigyobi, uhoho (patapon 2 rarepons) in single articles, if we have a Single article with all rarepons from Patapon --Mogyuun 13:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC)MogyUun Spotlight request Hi. Patapon Wiki has a nice custom skin/logo, and congrats on reaching 100 articles! There are a few things you need to work on before you can be eligible for a spotlight. 1) Most of your content is . Could you please create a category structure for your articles, and add category tags to each one? You will see a little button to click at the bottom of each article which makes adding the category tags very easy. 2) You also seem to have some duplicate articles (eg. "A World of Ooze" and "A world of ooze"); could you please merge/redirect them into one article each? 3) a lot of your articles are still stubs; could you work on adding content so you have 100 non-stub articles? By non-stub I mean at least 3 or 4 sentences, with info that can't be found on the pages that link to them. and 4) Is there a graphic or picture you could add to your mainpage? Let me know when you've had a chance to work on some of these issues so you meet the spotlight criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 23:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ok then... Hello. I am a vetran at managing small wikis. I know a lot. This wiki needs serious help, last I checked. Don't take this the wrong way, butI see it smeared in problems. I go out, make a few hundred edits, problem solved. But I'd like help, Ok?--I iz guy...so iz U 01:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) patapon classes why is the page for patapon's classes(e.g.Yumipon,Yaripon)is deleted i know their been moved to the Patapon Unit's page but maybe if we create the page once again,the reader can get more info of course the page on Patapon Units info will be somehow reduced just so the Unit's page are only an info for knowing em the single page will contain more info i dont know about you but i voted for recreating the page User:Rathaxe Well? Still there? You're now inactive, ya know...--I iz guy...so iz U 22:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) yeah... i was kinda confused too.... for around 2-3 weeks only i and L6904 is active.but...,what's up with the rarepon page? ---FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 08:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks..... Thanks, but I must say, you were absent for close to months.